


Bass

by 5bookwizards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 没有乐理知识 只是试试





	Bass

鸿上了见站在汉诺总部顶楼会议室透明的落地窗前，看着位于他脚下的繁华市井，长长地叹了一口气。  
坐在他身后的麻生和泷响子表情都不算轻松。  
鸿上了见再次叹了口气，转过身说：“二位，都是汉诺的骨干。这次发生的事情也的确超出了我们的预期，我不好责怪你们，但不得不说，你们的应对措施很不得体，汉诺花几百万养着你们，不是为了看你们踢皮球。”  
他的话说的有点重，实际上这是鸿上了见极少数的、以上下级的口吻和面前的两人对话。麻生和响子姐都是看着他长大的，他对他们的感情比起下属会更像家人。  
“对不起，了见。这也是我的过错，在做财前葵的背调时，我只注意到她来自重组家庭，没注意到她还有个哥哥，”泷响子说，“葵非常重视家人，这是全公司都知道的。只是没想到她的哥哥居然在SOL工作。”  
“SOL用葵的私人关系威胁她，手段实在上不得台面，”鸿上了见点头，“但他们赢了。”  
汉诺和SOL是互相看不顺眼的两家娱乐公司，不仅仅是因为它们的总部都在电子市的繁华地带，两家相看两相厌，更是因为很多年来的新仇叠旧恨。论资历，SOL是老牌娱乐公司，而汉诺是乘着虚拟偶像的东风快速崛起的新生力量。确切地说，汉诺是鸿上集团的子公司，是掌门人鸿上圣的儿子，也就是了见创办的。鸿上了见非常重视汉诺，因为这是他手中唯一一个完全摆脱鸿上圣掌控的公司。而汉诺的顶梁柱就是他们刚才在讨论的财前葵，或者我们应该用她最广为人知的名字称呼她，blue angle，蓝色天使。  
奇怪的是，一天前，一个自称是财前葵的经纪人的女人来到汉诺总部，替葵交了天价的违约金，把葵带走了。更奇怪的是，当天下午，link vrains的热搜榜就有了“blue angle改签SOL”的消息，汉诺的高层甚至没有来得及做出应对。一切都发生的太突然。  
葵在解约风波之后给鸿上了见秘密发了一封邮件，表明了前因后果，SOL用她哥哥的职位威胁她，她不得不在家人和工作之间做出选择。鸿上了见看着葵的邮件苦笑，你现在才说又有什么用，哪怕你的违约金再高，也不能撑着公司转。  
“连blue angle都能被挖角，”鸿上了见扶额，“你们难道要我亲自出道吗？”

一年后

鸿上了见围上围巾，带上口罩和毛线帽，把自己裹得跟个栗子球似的。  
他问specter：“你还看得出我是revolver吗？”  
Specter说：“完全看不出。”  
鸿上了见十分满意地出门了。  
然后他走在街上没有十分钟，就撞上了私生饭的枪口。  
鸿上了见风度尽失地在电子市的巷子里乱转，直到他误入一个死胡同，再也转不了了。  
Specter在这时候给他来了个电话：“了见少爷，你被私生饭追杀了？”  
“当事人肯定比你知道的早，specter. ”鸿上了见不悦地说。  
“我的意思是您上热搜了，我看到好几张您的照片了，标题就是‘Revolver遭私生饭追杀’。”specter一副不嫌事大的样子，不过在娱乐圈，话题度就是含金量，他不嫌事大倒也没错。  
鸿上了见气得牙痒痒：“那麻烦你告诉我我现在应该怎么脱身，好吗？”  
“根据您手机的定位，往巷子里走，可以看到一个咖啡厅。”  
鸿上了见推开小咖啡厅那扇装饰着铁质牵牛花图案的门：“我进来了。”Nagi Café? 他还是第一次来这里。  
“和店主说‘下午好，请给我一杯冰牛奶’。”  
咖啡厅的店主头一点一点，好像在打瞌睡，鸿上了见问他要冰牛奶时，他勉为其难地抬起眼皮看了了见一眼。  
“在冰箱第二层，自己去拿吧。”瞌睡店主说。  
鸿上了见觉得有点奇怪，但依言打开了冰箱二层的门。  
“请进，了见大人，”specter在电话那头说，“不会有人发现这里的。”  
鸿上了见迷迷糊糊地走进去，冰箱门后面居然藏了一个地下室。顺着旋转楼梯走下去，他发现：这里是一个地下乐队的秘密集会地，说白了是个迪厅。他出于职业习惯观察了一下此地的主色调以黑色为主，是常见的POP风格，可以看出经营者的品味不错。  
“穿过人群，您可以从消防通道出去。”specter说。  
鸿上了见回一句“知道了”，把手机塞回兜里，努力分开人群。  
突然房间里的灯光消失了，鸿上了见眼前一黑。下一秒，他听见贝司低沉狂躁的旋律。  
暗绿色的灯光从四周汇笼，聚焦在舞台中央。  
鸿上了见看见一个少年站在聚光灯下，他穿着墨绿色的紧身衣，一件皮夹克要掉不掉地挂在身上。他斜挎着一把同样是墨绿色的贝司，向人群比了一个“一”的手势。  
台下的人跟随他的手势大喊。  
“一！”  
“二！”  
“三！”  
穿紧身衣的贝司手闭上眼睛，给出了一段无比风骚的前奏，瞬间引爆了全场。  
鸿上了见觉得他这段弹得只有两个字可以形容——嚣张。  
但台上那个少年却面沉似水，透出与指下节奏完全不符的高冷气质，鸿上了见不禁肃然起敬：小骚吉他，大骚贝司，说的就是这种人吧。不过贝司在编曲中一般都不怎么靠前，难得有solo的机会要飘一把也在情理之中。  
贝司前奏结束，灯光又回到了吉他和主唱身上，那个贝司手又归于不起眼的角落，唯有四处飘忽的效果灯光偶尔在他身上划过。但是鸿上了见可以听得出，他那双受过训练的耳朵可以敏锐地捕捉到少年贝司手给出的坚定清晰的音线，或许在吉他和鼓手的炫技之下，贝司显得不太起眼，但贝司始终像司令塔一般控制着整场演出的节奏。鸿上了见猜贝司手大概是临时被乐队抓来凑数的，他在这支曲子里的bass line中规中矩，和他solo时的气质非常不符，很可能是为了配合不熟悉的队友。  
一曲终了，台下的人们开始往琴匣里扔硬币，然后吼出自己希望听的歌。鸿上了见留了个心眼，这里的人丢出去的钱最多没超过二十块。  
他摸了摸口袋，没有零钱。鸿上了见“啧”了一声，硬是挤到前排，把自己的潜水表摘下来。  
手表掉进零钱堆，丁零当啷响。  
“贝司来段solo吧！”鸿上了见大声说。  
可能是他的财大气粗过于震撼，也可能是他嗓门儿太大了，所有人的目光都聚集到他身上。鸿上了见都有点心虚，他受的教育不允许他那么失礼。  
可是贝司手淡淡瞟了他一眼，从舞台的后方走到台前靠近鸿上了见的位置，半蹲下来直视着他。  
那一瞬间，鸿上了见注意到贝司手有双绿眼睛。  
啊，鸿上了见在心里说，太完美了，我喜欢绿眼睛。  
贝司手对他说：“对不起，你……那个，你是想听吉他独奏吗？”不同于演奏时表现出的领袖气质，此时的他腼腆得过分，好像下一秒就要逃跑了。  
“不，不是，bass solo, ”鸿上了见说，“拜托你了。”  
贝司手点点头：“那……好的。”  
他转到后台去，大概是和灯光沟通了一下，舞台的灯光换成了非常暗的蓝色。  
“应这位先生的要求，谢幕是bass solo. ”贝司手走到舞台中央，弹出一段温柔的前奏，他的表情也随之变得柔和。他依旧没什么表情，但鸿上了见觉得他的眼睛在笑。  
“I’ll be your dream, I’ll be your wish, I’ll be your fantasy. I’ll be your hope, I’ll be your love, be everything that you need……”贝司手低低地唱起来。  
鸿上了见有点意外，贝司起音低，贝司手唱歌还挺容易跑调的。这个贝司手基本用低一个度的音准唱下来了，意外的有点好听。  
身边的人群显然也很熟悉这首歌，在副歌部分不约而同地一起唱了起来。  
“I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me……”  
贝司手在听到人们唱的时候停止了清唱，专注于手上的乐器。他始终引导着节奏，创造出一片奇迹般的和谐，以至于他奏出最后一个音后，人们还沉浸在暗蓝色的氛围里。  
几秒后，掌声响起，观众们喊出贝司手的名字，鸿上了见记住了这个名字。  
Playmaker，司令塔。  
乐队的其他成员站起来，Playmaker混在中间微微鞠了一躬，便离开了。鸿上了见也随着人群离开。  
他在排队的间隙给specter发了一条短信。  
“帮我查一个人，叫playmaker，是个贝司手。”


End file.
